This invention pertains to a window operator and hinge structure which, operating in combination, enable positioning of a casement or awning window in either egress or wash positions without the use of additional parts or special tools. These different positions are obtainable by changing fixed and movable connections and rotation of a handle of the window operator. Additionally, the window operator has a handle that, in an inactive position, is stored flush with a sill cover for the window and that can be stored in such position even with the window open. The handle, in moving between a stored, inactive position and an active position, functions to automatically control the locking of the window sash of the window. The motion-transmitting connection from the handle to linkage structure connected to the window sash includes a brake which holds the window in closed as well as any open position. The brake is released by movement of the handle to active position. Also, a slip clutch in the connection limits the torque that can be transmitted from the handle to the linkage structure.
The Flagg U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,011 discloses a window operator and hinge structure wherein rotation of a handle will sequentially control locking and unlocking of the window and movement of the window sash.
The Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,135 shows window operator and window locking structure wherein a single prime mover operable through gearing can sequentially control the locking and unlocking of a window and movement of the window sash.
The Flagg and Vetter patents do not show a window operator and window locking mechanism wherein a handle, in moving from an inactive, storage position to an active position, operates to move a window locking structure to an unlocking position and to return the window locking structure to a locking position when the handle is moved back to an inactive storage position.
The window operator art also includes showings of chain or cable drives for achieving window movement, with this art including the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,736, the Lee U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,459 and the Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,464, with the last-mentioned patent including a clutch in the drive train to assure against over-torquing the mechanism.
There have been previous efforts to provide for positioning of a casement window in either wash or egress positions. Variations in the length of elements of hinge structure to achieve this are shown in the Tacheny et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,092. An extremely complex system to enable positioning of a casement window in either wash or egress positions as a result of rotation of a single handle is shown in the Bates U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,352.
Prior window operators and hinge structures have not provided for simple change of movable shoe connections of casement window hardware to provide either egress or wash positions, nor the locking and unlocking of a window under the control of a window operator handle which moves between a stored, inactive position and an inclined active position and, in such movement, operates the window locking mechanism. Further improvements over the prior art relate to the provision of a brake which can hold the window in closed or any open position and which is released upon movement of the handle to active position. The handle can be moved to a stored, inactive position in any open position of the window. The motion-transmitting connection between the handle and linkage structure for the window includes a slip clutch to limit the torque that can be applied thereto.